The invention relates to the recording and/or reading of a digital data stream.
The invention applies more particularly to the case where the data stream is a high bit rate uninterrupted stream such as, for example, a data stream in the MPEG II format.
The recording and reading of digital data can be performed either with the aid of digital recorders, or with the aid of digital video recorders.
As will become apparent in the remainder of the description, the invention finds a particularly advantageous application with regard to the recording and reading of digital data with the aid of digital video recorders. However, the invention applies equally to the recording and reading of digital data with the aid of digital recorders.
Thus, the invention relates to an interface for controlling the bit rate of digital data to be recorded. The control interface comprises at least one memory circuit for storing the data to be recorded and means whereby the data to be recorded can be stored in the memory circuit in such a way as to fill the memory circuit to a predetermined level under the action of a write command, of a read command and of a reset to zero command for a level indicator of the memory circuit, these commands being applied to the memory circuit.
Similarly, the invention relates to an interface for controlling the bit rate of digital data emanating from a reading device. The control interface comprises at least one memory circuit for storing the data to be read and means whereby the data to be read can be stored in the memory circuit in such a way as to fill the memory circuit to a predetermined level under the action of a write command, of a read command and of a reset to zero command for a fill level indicator for the memory circuit, these commands being applied to the memory circuit.
The invention also relates to a digital data recording system consisting of a control interface for the bit rate of data to be recorded and of a device for recording the digital data emanating from the control interface. The interface for controlling the bit rate of the data to be recorded is an interface such as that according to the invention mentioned above.
The invention also relates to a digital data reading system consisting of a device for reading digital data and a control interface for the bit rate of the digital data emanating from the reading device. The control interface for the bit rate of the digital data emanating from the reading device is a control interface such as that according to the invention mentioned above.
The invention also relates to a digital data recording/reading system comprising a control interface for the bit rate of digital data to be recorded, a recording/reading device and a control interface for the bit rate of digital data emanating from the recording/reading device. The control interface for the bit rate of digital data to be recorded is a control interface such as that according to the invention mentioned above and the control interface for the bit rate of the digital data emanating from the recording/reading device is an interface such as that according to the invention mentioned above.